1898 (Map Game)
"''' ''It's the year '''1898. In Africa, Great Britain and France are at dangerous tension after the Fachoda Incident. Meanwhile, in America and Asia the Spaniards try to maintain their last possessions against the American threat. Which nation will have the right to assert itself as the dominant power?'' "' Next round: 16th of July 'NOW SEARCHING PLAYERS!!! Rules * Any godmoding will be punished with a warn. Three warns will mean a ban from the map-game. * In case of anyone going against the rules please tell the map game's staff * The battles are decided by five factors: manpower, morale, provisions, technology and terrain. The battles will be pages in which the two belligerents will make turns/rounds and post their army actions there. The staff will check for godmoding and breaking the rules there so try to be as realistic as possible. 'Nations' |-| Nations = EUROPE * Kingdom of Spain - NSaurio * French Republic - * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland - Emperorkangxi * Russian Empire - * Kingdom of Italy - * German Empire - * Kingdom of Portugal - User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kingdom of the Netherlands - * Austro-Hungarian Empire - * Kingdom of Belgium- * Kingdom of Romania- * Principality of Monaco - * Principality of Liechtenstein - * Kingdom of the Serbia - * Republic of San Marino - * Kingdom of Bulgaria - * Principality of Montenegro - * Republic of Andorra - * Kingdom of Greece - * The Cretan State - AMERICA * United States of America - * United Kingdom (British West Indies) - Emperorkangxi * Kingdom of Spain (Spanish Caribbean) - NSaurio * French Republic (French Antilles and Guyana) - * Kingdom of the Netherlands (Dutch West Indies) - * Republic of Argentina - * Republic of the Uruguay - * Republic of the Paraguay - * Republic of the United States of Brazil - Lafary * Republic of Venezuela - Katie P Perry * Republic of Peru - * United Mexican States - * Republic of Haiti - Zamarak500 ASIA * Ottoman Empire - Ahoys123 * Qing Empire - * Empire of Japan - * Kingdom of Siam - * United Kingdom (British Raj and minor possessions) - Emperorkangxi * French Republic (French Indochina) - * Kingdom of Spain (Spanish East Indies) - NSaurio * Kingdom of Portugal (Portuguese Timor and Macau) - User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kingdom of Portugal (Goa enclave) - User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kingdom of the Netherlands (Dutch East Indies) - * German Empire (Tsingtau) - AFRICA * Sultanate of Morocco - warrior * Abisinian Empire - * Republic of Liberia - * Ottoman Empire (Tripolitania) - Ahoys123 * United Kingdom (British Africa) - * French Republic (French Africa) - * Kingdom of Spain (West Sahara, Spanish Guinea and minor possessions) - NSaurio * Kingdom of Portugal (Portuguese Guinea, Cape Verde, Portuguese Angola and Portuguese Mozambique) User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:03, June 16, 2018 (UTC)- * German Empire (Togoland, German East Africa, Cameroon and German Southwest Africa) - * Kingdom of Belgium (Belgian Congo) - OCEANIA * Kingdom of Spain (Guaján, Marianas and the Carolinas) - NSaurio * United Kingdom (British Australia, New Zealand and minor possessions) - Emperorkangxi * French Republic (French Polynesia and New Caledonia) - * United States of America (Wake Atoll) - * German Empire (German Samoa and Marshall Is.) - 1898, 1st Semester United Kingdom Kingdom of Spain POLITICAL * We start a massive military recruitment policy in Puerto Rico, Cuba and the Philippines against the americans. * Law of religious tolerance; The Cortes have aproved the tolerance of Santería and Islam in all of Spain, but it must be privately practiced. DIPLOMATICAL * We call for the aid of the United Kingdom against the United States of America, in exchange we will join their alliance and renounce to claims over Gibraltar. * We offer an alliance to France. * We offer an alliance to Venezuela. MILITARY POLICY * SPANISH-AMERICAN WAR: * The Spanish Caribbean fleet, led by counter-admiral Pascual Cervera y Topete, will go to Puerto Rico and stay there until new order. * The Spanish Pacific fleet is ordered to stay in Manila/Cavite Bay and mine the entrance so incoming american ships are heavily damaged at the entrance. Artillery and cannons will be also hidden in the coastals of Cavite Bay for a trap if the american fleet dares to ignore the mines. * Secret '''The Army of La Habana (22k) will split in two, one half will stay protecting La Habana and the other will go to Santiago de Cuba to reinforce our troops and guarnitions there. * The Army of the Philippines will prepair Manila and the other fortresses against a possible american attack. '''Ottoman Empire Republic of Brazil Republic of Haiti Republic of Venezuela Sultanate of Morocco * Kingdom of Portugal Category:1898 (Map Game)